Check Yes Gwendolyn
by Furubawaii
Summary: This a short oneshot songfic; Gwevin! Disclaimer: I do not own ben ten alien force Song is Check Yes Juliet, by We The Kings. Hope you guys like it!


**Hola my peeps! This is a short songfic that i am writing cuz i luvvs this song. I realize its not the best thing ive ever written, but I hope you like it!

* * *

  
**

I pull into her driveway. 'Am i really about to do this' I ask myself. I climb out of the car.

_Check yes Juliet, are you with me? Rain is falling down on the sidewalk, I wont go until you come outside._

The lights are off in her room, but I know she is awake, waiting for me to signal her. After all I can't just go inside and say, Hey Mr. Tennyson, Im here to pick up your daughter. No, that would be like a suicide attempt. I pick up a stone and lightly throw it at her window.

I see the light turn on and she opens up her blinds. Just seeing Gwen's face makes me feel warmer, despite the below freezing temperature. _Go away_ she mouths, but she smiles. I throw another rock at the window, causing her to jump. I laugh. _Stop it_ she mouths. _Make me_ I smirk at her.

_Check yes Juliet, Kill the limbo. Ill keep tossing rocks at your window, there's no turning back for us tonight..._

_Lace up your shoes, Here's how we do_

She disappears for a second, but then comes back to her window and throws a paper airplane at me. I catch it, skillfully. Kevin, I can't do this, it says. I run back to the car and get a pen. on the other side of the paper i write; get your butt down here before i come and get you. I toss it back at her.

_Run baby, run. Dont ever look back, theyll tear us apart if you give them the chance. _

She is way too good for you, they said. And guess what, theyre right. But Gwen seems to like me. And who am I to deny her of something she wants?

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be. Run baby run forever we'll be, you and me._

_Check yes Juliet, Ill be waiting, wishing, wanting, yours for the taking, just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye._

I watched her read the paper. _I can't believe Im doing this_ she mouthed, shaking her head. Gwen made a ladder of manna out her window and climbed it down.

_And check yes Juliet, here's the countdown, three two one, now fall in my arms now. They can change the locks don't let them change your mind._

_lace up your shoes, here's how we do._

We raced to the car and I started driving. "I am soo dead." Gwen said.

I smiled at her. "Relax Gwen. Theyre not going to catch us. Geez, you're, like, hyperventilating!"

"I have never hyperventilated in my life." She argued, while hyperventilating.

"Sureee you haven't. " I said sarcastically. "Anyways this party is going to be so awesome." I parked the car and we got out, walking in the open door.

_Run Baby, run. Don't ever look back, They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. _

"I don't know anybody here." Gwen complained.

"You know me. Stop being a party pooper." I told her. We went into the empty kitchen.

"You don't count." She said.

I grabbed a piece of cake and put some frosting on her nose. She laughed and put some on my chin. Soon our faces were covered in cake. Suddenly I realized how close we were standing and I guess she did too. I leaned in toward her and she closed her eyes, thinking I was going to kiss her. I licked some frosting off her forehead (What? I panicked!). She giggled, opening her eyes and pretending to be disgusted.

"Eww." She pushed me away.

"What? You had some frosting on your forehead."

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be. Run baby, run, Forever we'll be You and Me._

_I had been at her front door, getting ready to pick her up for our second date. (She had invited me to dinner with her family the night before.) Just when I was about to knock on the door when I heard yelling. _

_"He is not the kind of person you should be dating." Mrs. Tennyson said._

_"He is the perfect person for me!" Gwen had shouted._

_"Gwendolyn Tennyson stop talking back this instant! Look what kind of influence he has on you. The past few weeks you have been turning into someone your mom and I don't even recognize." Mr. Tennyson scolded._

_"What because I smile now? Because I let my hair down sometimes and don't live in my room anymore? Because I actually have a life now?" She asked._

_"You are not to see him ever again. We only want what is best for you, and he is definitely not the best."_

_"What about what I want?" Gwen asked, only to have her question be ignored._

_"He dropped out of school, and has criminal records!" Mr.T said._

_"I love him." Gwen stated. There was silence._

_"Go to your room." Ordered her mom._

_"I hate you. Both of you." Gwen said and I heard her run up to her room._**  
**

_I dropped the bouquet of flowers I had bought her and walked back to my car and drove away._

"And you have some frosting on your lips too." I said. And I kissed her.

_We're flying through the night, we're flying through the night. Way up high. The view from here is getting better with you by my side._

The kitchen door opened and in came Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson frowning deeply.

Mrs. Tennyson gasped and Mr. Tennyson came up to me. "You stay away from our daughter." he said threateningly.

Mrs. Tennyson grabbed Gwen's arm and led her outside with Gwen's father next to her. I followed them outside.

Gwen looked back at me, as she was getting ready to get inside her parent's car. "I love you, Kevin." Her mother pushed her inside the car and closed the door. Mrs. Tennyson glared at me as she got into the passenger seat.

_Run baby, run. Don't ever look back, They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be. Run baby run, forever we'll be you and me._

I watched the car drive away. "I love you too." I whispered.

**The End. **

**Please review! I luvvs me some good reviews! :)  
**


End file.
